Lesca Investigations
by Amyom
Summary: AU. Yuna is the workaholic CEO of a large P.I. firm. When she comes across a case that even her best agents can't handle alone, she is forced out into the field with them. And what happens when her heart comes between her and a mission? Chpt. 3 up! TY
1. Good Connections

**Authors Note**: Firstly, as this is our first fic we are writing together, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Ami (The one that does the typing so typo's are my fault.) and Jade here is my ultra cool 13-year-old sister who comes up with ideas, plots and actually is mainly responsible for posting. (She's to blame for everything.)

This is an AU fic, and we have taken some HUGH liberties with the characters (and the plot). While at the moment Yuna seems OOC as the story progresses we'll see the Yuna we know and love coming through. Please bear that in mind before you flame us.

* * *

**Lesca Investigations**

**Chapter One: ****  
Good Connections**

Yuna Lesca dropped her pen on the desk and answered the phone with her usual response. "Lesca Investigations."

"Relax boss, its jus' me." Replied Yuna's chirpy young secretary. Despite herself, Yuna smiled. As the head of such a large corporation Yuna was prone to stress induced mood-swings. But ever since she had hired Rikku Sanning, Yuna had mellowed considerably.

"What is it Rikku?" She asked.

"There's a man in the waiting room who says he needs to see you."

"Does he have an appointment?"

"No."

"Well… is he anyone I know?"

"No."

Yuna sighed. "Then why are you even asking Miss Sanning?" She used a firm tone, after all Rikku was still relatively new and may not be familiar with L.I. procedures.

"Because…" Her secretary wheedled. "He's really cute boss!" Yuna ground her teeth. That would make it the third time this week that Rikku had tried setting her up with a client, and this one didn't even have an appointment.

"No Rikku. I can't. I have an interview today for another operative."

"But boss…" She protested.

"Don't argue. If it's that important, get him an appointment."

"Okay…. Speaking of your new operative, I think she just walked into the reception. She's scary. Shall I send her straight in?"

"Please do." Yuna hung up and tried to stem her irritation. She was fed up with people trying to interfere in her personal life. The young CEO sat back in her chair and composed herself before her applicant arrived. She pulled out the file she needed and was scanning the document when the door opened to reveal her next candidate.

One word sprang to mind as Yuna regarded the woman: **Black**.

Clothed from head to toe in a black business suit with close cut dark hair and eyes that burned scarlet like hot coals, the woman exuded an almost tangible air of danger. Her ebony eyebrows arched confidently, her lips held firmly in a grim line. She wore no makeup, and something about her demeanor said she never needed to.

"Please, take a seat." Yuna greeted, indicating the chair before her desk. Wordlessly the woman sat. Yuna was slightly disconcerted by the applicants' silence, but masked it well by jumping straight in the deep end. "I'll be blunt with you Miss Spencer, your résumé is quite impressive. Two years as a Chief Officer within Crimson Corp. Countless successful missions, awards and recommendations. You also received highest honors for your part in bringing down Seymour, Spiras' most notorious criminal to date.

"Your list of references includes Nooj Knight, the Commander of Crimson Corp. himself, Gippal Steele, founder of the Machina Conglomerate and Baralai Drake the foremost political leader of our time. You certainly have friends in high places, Miss. Spencer, so why come to me?"

"I'm looking for a challenge." The woman replied. Her voice was low, menacing, but somehow, Yuna knew the threat wasn't directed at her.

"I look forward to presenting you with one Miss. Spencer." Yuna assured her, rising out of her seat and extending her hand. "Welcome aboard."

The woman mirrored her actions and accepted the handshake. "Call me Paine."

"Alright. If you will just go through to reception, my secretary will settle the paperwork with you. I hope you'll be able to attend the Mission Debriefing scheduled for tomorrow. Nine a.m. sharp in the conference room."

"I'll be there." Paine pledged, as she left.

Alone once more, Yuna smiled to herself. Days didn't get much better than this; she had finally cleared her backlog of paperwork, had found herself another first-rate operative, and to top it all off, two of her best agents were safely returning tonight after a successful mission to Zanarkand.

After gathering up Paine's file, and several others that she would be using, the young woman decided to take a break at the local coffee shop. On her way out she saw Rikku talking her newest agent through the paperwork.

"You know don't you," Rikku was telling her, a note of false innocence coloring her voice. "That the pen is mightier than the sword."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Paine replied coldly, but Yuna was certain she saw a ghost of a smile play along the woman's lips.

"Oh, boss, you're heading out?" Rikku asked, noticing her departure.

"Just on break Miss. Sanning. I'll be back shortly."

"You're not suppose to take your work with you when you go on break boss." The receptionist pointed out.

If any other person hadsaid this, Yuna would have been furious, instead she just grinned and found herself teasing the girl: "And you're not supposed to question the boss."

"Whoops!" She shrugged. "Well, try to actually have a break boss." Rikku laughed as she turned her attention back on the documents Miss. Spencer was still signing.

**Authors Note**: We hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review with thoughts and ideas and constructive criticism.

Bye for now! Ami & Jade.


	2. A Break In Routine

**Authors Note**: We're back! With another chapter we hope you enjoy, we would also like to thank Paine3 for being our very first reviewer. Bows deeply. On a personal note, I Ami would like to say a very heartfelt 'YAY!' to Jade for reasons that are too long to put at the beginning of a fic. _And I Jade would like you to shut up and get on with the typing!

* * *

_

**Lesca Investigations**

**Chapter Two:**  
**A Break In Routine**

Lunch at the Café Callé was almost a ritual thing for Yuna. It was small, anonymous and had the advantage of being close to her office. It was also usually quiet at this time of the day, but for some reason that Yuna would no doubt uncover, the place was packed. Squeezing through the crowd she caught the eye of a young waitress.

"Good afternoon Miss. Lesca. I'm afraid your usual table is occupied, but the manager has reserved a seat for you near the kitchen." She greeted.

Yuna looked around at the heaving mass of people, most seemed to be young girls and adolescent boys. "What's going on here Shelinda?" she asked.

"Well it seems," the girl began. "We have some sort of celebrity dinning here today. Goodness knows why."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll take my lunch to go." Yuna told her.

The young girl looked hurt, almost as if she took Yuna's reluctance to dine amongst the melee, personally. "Oh, okay then. I'll just get your order Miss. Lesca." She stammered.

Yuna watched the waitress leave and heaved a sigh. Shelinda was a nice enough girl, but she tended to be a little over-sensitive. The young woman stood against the back wall as she waited, deliberately not thinking about the café's mystery guest.

A few minutes later Yuna was on her way back to her office with her lunch when Rikku stopped her in the hallway. "Boss?"

Yuna rolled her eyes and turned to her secretary. "Yes Rikku?" She inquired innocently.

"You're not gonna eat at your desk are you?"

Yuna thought about lying to the pushy young employee, but decided she needed to show Rikku who the boss really was. "Well, actually Miss. Sanning, I was. Do you have a problem with that?" she snapped.

Any other person would have been ripped to shreds by Yuna's cutting remark, but not Rikku. The naïve –yet streetwise– teenager took it all in her stride. "You bet." She grinned. "I read in the _Luca Herald_ that desk-top lunches can cut your life expectancy by three years. And seeing as you work in a field in which less than half of the employees will reach retirement, you really can't afford to take chances."

She wanted to be stern, she really did. But the absurdity of it struck Yuna, and she doubled over in laughter. Realising that laughter probably wasn't the best way to put Rikku in her place Yuna cut it short. Self-consciously she straightened her jacket and cleared her throat. "Where would you suggest I eat, Miss Sanning? The café was far too busy for my taste."

It took a moment for Rikku to answer; her boss' had thrown her off-guard. "Huh? Oh! Well, it's a beautiful day boss. Why not to the docks, or the fountain, or the bridge? Anywhere you want as long as it's not your desk."

"Well…. It would be nice to get out of here for a bit…" She conceded. "Why not? I'll see you later Rikku."

"Yup!"

Down at the docks Yuna silently thanked Rikku for her suggestion. It was the perfect spot for lunch. So perfect, in fact, Yuna wondered why she hadn't thought of it before. At midday the docks were devoid of workers, all having gone to lunch themselves, and Yuna had nothing but the gentle lapping of the waves to distract her. She had to admit; it was much better out in the sunshine than hunched over a desk.

Of course, such tranquillity as peaceful lunch never lasts, and Yuna soon found herself rudely interrupted. The interruption came in the form of a young man, about her own age, tapping her on the shoulder. "Excuse me." He said smiling affably. "You couldn't point me in the direction of Lesca Investigations could you?"

And just like that, Yuna's irritation evaporated. "Sure. I'll take you there." She got up from where she had been sitting with her legs over the ledge and smiled at the stranger.

"Great! Sorry to be such a pain but I really can't be late."

"Oh, it's no problem, I'm just on my way back there myself." They spoke as they walked toward Yuna's offices.

"Back? So you work for L.I. then, huh?"

"You could say that." Why she didn't just tell him, Yuna didn't know. For some reason she couldn't fathom, she didn't want this stranger to look at her any differently from they way he was looking at her at that moment.

"That's cool. Are you an agent? That must get pretty dangerous." His impossibly blue eyes connected with hers, and Yuna couldn't hide the blush enflaming her cheeks.

"Oh no. I never work out in the field." She assured him, her voice hoarse. Quickly she looked down at her feet, concentrating on placing one foot in front of the other. "Well, this is it." She straightened up and plastered on a smile. She felt bolstered by the knowledge she was on home-turf as it were. And she hastily shook off the affect the handsome young man had had on her.

"Hey thanks again. My name's Tidus by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Tidus." Yuna answered quickly, eager to be away from the man and his devastating smile. "I have to get back to work." She left Tidus in the foyer and hurried to her office.

Rikku looked up from her desk. "Hiya boss. How're you feeling?"

"Rikku," Yuna replied fervently, not missing a step. "I have never felt better." She entered her office and closed the door behind her.

**Authors Note**: We hope this answered you question **Tidus ETERNITY Yuna**. And thank you so much for your kind words. We had fun writing this chapter (a two hour on an international phone call) and we're quite proud out it. _Even if it is just a set-up chapter._ As before, please review with thoughts and ideas and constructive criticism.


	3. Moon Case

**Authors Note**: We apologise for the delay with this chapter, but now that we are back on speaking terms, updates should be more regular. Enjoy!

**Lesca Investigations**

**Chapter Three:**  
**Moon Case **

Two minutes later, and Yuna could not put the meeting with Tidus out of her mind. Hastily, she dialled Rikku's extension. "Yup?" The girl chirped expectantly down the line.

"Rikku," Yuna began, trying--unsuccessfully--to sound normal. "When I arrived in from lunch just now, there was a young man down at the front reception that I didn't recognise. Do you know why he would be here?"

Even over the telephone, Yuna could hear Rikku's answering grin. "Lemme guess!" She giggled. "Blonde haired, blue-eyed, athletic Adonis who answers to Tidus?"

The filter between Yuna's brain and her vocal cords malfunctioned for a moment when the woman found herself replying simply: "That's him." The young CEO cringed the moment it slipped out. Rikku was bound to make an issue of the 'Adonis' comment.

By some miracle, Miss Sanning said nothing about it. But in the tone of a well trained professional replied: "Mr. Tidus Moon is your next appointment M'am"

Yuna held her breath for so long it was a wonder she could still breathe at all. "What do you mean?" She asked at length. "My next appointment is Mr. Joist and that's not for another half an hour."

"I slotted him in this morning when you refused to see him without an appointment. I left a message on your desk."

Yuna looked down at the post-it note stuck to the phone: _Mr. Moon. -- 14:00. _"Oh. Um… er, send him straight in when he gets up here please Rikku." Yuna told herself to remain calm.

"Alright." The girl answered. "You can go in now sir." Yuna heard before the receiver was replaced.

As he walked into the room, Yuna didn't even wait for Tidus to recognise her. She mentally squared her shoulders and jumped right in the deep end. "Why did you ask me for directions, Mr. Moon, when you clearly already knew where this building is?"

To his credit, the young man recovered from his surprise quickly, and gave her a sheepish grin. "If I'd known you were the boss around here I would never have tried that line."

"That was a line?" She couldn't keep the startled amusement from her voice. "In which case, Mr. Moon, you could do with some lessons."

"Are you offering?"

_He was flirting with her!_ Even after he found out who she was and she had embarrassed him, he was still flirting with her! She pressed her lips into a thin line, determined to keep this meeting professional, and motioned Tidus to sit.

"How can I help you?"

Tidus noticed her cool tone immediately, and responded in kind as her lowered himself into the chair. "My father's dead."

Yuna's tender heart contracted in sympathy; if there was one thing she understood, it was the grief of losing a parent. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." His voice was flat, devoid of any emotion. "It's was a long time ago. The police said it was an accident. My mother refused to believe that, she thinks he was murdered."

Yuna thought for a moment, not wanting to sound callous but not wanting to waste time either. "Didn't the autopsy tell you anything?"

Grim-faced, Tidus shook his head. "There wasn't any autopsy."

"Why not?"

"Noting to do it on. They've never found the whole body. All they ever found was a few belongings, some bloodied clothes and his left arm at the bottom of the river."

Yuna sat up in her chair, both shocked and indignant. "How can they possibly rule that an accident?" She asked rhetorically.

Tidus answered anyway. "He was a high risk jumper."

Yuna noticed the time on the clock. "I do want to help you Tidus." She explained. "But I have to get ready for my next client. Just ask Miss. Sanning to schedule another meeting and we'll continue then."

Tidus stood hastily, the smile back of his face. "Thanks."

"I'll see you in a few weeks Tidus." She said as he headed for the door.

At her words, the young man stopped in his tracks. "Weeks? I can't really wait that long."

"It's the best I can do. I have other cases, and I have to consider who is best to put on yours."

Tidus looked crest-fallen. "I understand."

Yuna wasn't happy about it either; she really did want to help him. Suddenly, a thought stuck her. "Can you come by tomorrow? Nine o'clock?" He nodded. "I have a meeting with my staff, we can discuss your case at the same time."

"Thanks, Yuna, I'll see you then" and then he was gone, and Yuna was alone in her office, totally unprepared for Mr. Joist. But somehow, she couldn't seem to care.

**Authors Note**: So the plot thickens, and we actually have the beginnings of a case. Let us know what ya think!


End file.
